1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus, and more particularly, to a pluggable guiding apparatus of an extensible and pluggable sub-module used for a network apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional network device includes a host, a power module, a fan module and an expansion module. There are input/output slots, display lights, and a plurality of serial ports at the rear side of the case. A plurality of openings are defined in the rear side of the case, and then the power module, the fan module and the expansion module can be inserted into the case via those openings to electrically connect to the host of the network device.
Referring to FIG. 1A, there are a power module, a fan module, an expansion module, input/output slots, display lights, and a plurality of serial ports set on the rear side of the case 110 of the network device 100, wherein the expansion module can be a pluggable module 120. Please refer to FIG. 1B, as shown in the figure, the pluggable module 120 can insert into the case 110 via the slot opening 112, and can be led by those guiding elements 130 which are arranged at the sides of the slot opening 112 to insert into case 110. Owing to various network devices, such as the hub, the converter or the router, and according to different demands, there are various specification arrangements. Generally, the manufacturer of those network devices would configure those elements of the network devices according to the clients' demands, and cooperatively manufacture the compatible cases. Hence, if the expansion module is composed of many pluggable modules, the manufacturer must redesign new cases provided with multiple openings in accordance with the change of the specification.